vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santana
Summary Left behind by Kars, the Pillar Man Santana entered hibernation within Mexico until he was discovered by Robert E. O. Speedwagon in 1938. Retrieved by Rudol von Stroheim and his fellow Nazis, he was revived after thousands of years of rest so they could find out how to deal with the recently discovered Kars and his group. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Santana / Santviento Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence (Learned how to speak English after only minutes of observation), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation (Santana's cells release a digestive acid that quickly dissolves victims on a cellular level on contact, allowing him to absorb other lifeforms), Body Control (Like vampires, the Pillar Men can easily control their physiology; Santana could completely control his own skeletal structure, compress his body to fit into small spaces, and fire bullets out of his fingers), Possession (Invaded and controlled a Nazi soldier's body, as well as Stroheim's. When reduced to a nervous system, Esidisi was able to invade Suzi Q's body and control her), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; a Pillar Man can survive after being reduced to just a nervous system by Hamon), Regeneration (High-Mid; a Pillar Man's regeneration is superior to that of normal vampires, like Straizo, who regenerated from being blown apart by grenades) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Superior to any vampire or zombie, putting him above Dio Brando, and he easily overpowered Joseph) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Casually kept up with Joseph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stronger than DIO, who lifted a roadroller). Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Tanked hits from Joseph). Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, higher when shooting out absorbed objects Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. In addition to being a brilliant fighter, Santana is capable of analyzing, understanding and dismantling human technology after being in stasis for thousands of years with no difficulty whatsoever. He became fluent in English minutes after being awoken, purely from observation. Weaknesses: Santana will be turned to stone by overexposure to sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvent his regeneration. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Pillar Man:' Santana is one of the four remaining Pillar Men, the ancient and extremely powerful beings who once ruled the Earth and created vampires, for use as a food source. While humanoid in appearance, the Pillar Men have incredibly unusual biologies, with the most obvious sign of their inhuman nature being their horns. They can control their bodies with exceptional versatility, such as transforming their skeletal structure for combat purposes and flattening themselves and their organs. Like the vampires he created, Santana is an immortal being, but he is also weak to sunlight, which will turn him to stone, as well as to the Hamon, which can be used to destroy his body completely. * Absorption: Each of a Pillar Man's cells produces a highly caustic digestive acid that can quickly break down a victim on a cellular level on contact, making even the slightest touch potentially fatal. Esidisi was able to utilize this ability to replace an arm destroyed by the Hamon. This is not effective on Hamon users, however, as Santana's cells instinctively avoid the danger this presents. * Biological Possession: Even if reduced to merely a nervous system, a Pillar Man can invade the body of an opponent and take control of them. * Regeneration: The Pillar Men have regenerative capabilities superior to the already exceptional regeneration of vampires, which Straizo utilized to pull his body back together after he was blown apart by grenades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 8